Young & Growing
by chucky89us
Summary: Follow up to Young & Getting Married (again), which was a follow up to Young & Running
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own Young & Hungry, but I do live tweet during the show!

Gabi and Josh had been married almost a year. Career-wise they both had a successful year. Josh created several successful apps, one of which was runner-up for App of the Year. Gabi started a blog which started slowly, but recently had become a decent hit.

They had had a wonderful year as husband and wife. They had found peace together, but not without some good ole fashioned bickering every now and then.

"So my love, what do you want to do tonight?" Josh queried.

"Hmm. I was thinking maybe a girls night with Sofia and Yolanda. Haven't done that in a while and I miss Sofia, we need to catch up."

"Sounds great. I think I'll stay in. Go have fun with the girls babe."

 _ **Later at dinner...**_

"So a martini, a glass of wine and for you miss?"

"I'll have water thank you."

"Gabi? Water? Not a drink?" Sofia asked.

"I've been really thirsty lately for water. Didn't want a drink when I'm feeling parched as it is." In reality Gabi wasn't quite yet ready to tell her secret.

"Oooookaaaay," Sofia skeptically replied.

Later after dessert the girls were still talking, Sofia decided to act on her suspicions. "Gabi, are you sure there's not another reason you're drinking water? You know you can tell us right?"

"All right, all right. You caught me. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you guys, but it's only because I haven't told anyone else yet. Last week I took a pregnancy test. And..."

"WHAT?!" Sofia interjected.

"Oh my damn!" Yolanda crowed. "What did it say?"

"And it said that in nine months I will be a mom!"

Yolanda and Sofia whooped and hollered until they got some looks from nearby patrons. Neither cared through their excitement.

"So wait, you haven't told Josh yet? Why?" Sofia asked.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to surprise him." Gabi answered.

"Ooo girl he's going to love that!" Yolanda cheered. Raising her glass she said, "Here's to Gabi and her little Kaminski!"

 **AN** : I almost didn't write this story, but the lack of other stories updating since the S3 premiere has me needing a FF Fix ;)


	2. Chapter 2: A little Kaminski

As Gabi got back to the penthouse that night, she couldn't get the phrase "little Kaminski" out of her head nor a smile off her face. As she crawled into bed next to her sleeping husband she knew he would be a great dad. She couldn't wait to tell him.

The next morning Yolanda cornered Gabi outside the laundry room bathroom. "So did you tell him?"

"No. Not yet. Tonight is our anniversary dinner and I'm telling him then. I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Uh oh, we better be quiet or Elliot will get suspicious." Yolanda smiled and hugged Gabi tight and went back to work.

After lunch Josh hugged Gabi from behind and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey sweetie. Where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Actually I want to eat here. I'm making a special dinner just for us." Gabi said.

"Oooh that sounds amazing! I can't wait!" Josh kissed her and went back to his office with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to celebrate their anniversary. He was so happy to be married to the love of his life.

When it was time for dinner Gabi changed into a new dress and Josh also changed into a button up shirt and slacks. "Mmmm it smells good in here babe. What are we having?"

"Beef Wellington, mashed potatoes and asparagus. Let's eat!" Gabi was hungry after spending a good part of the afternoon cooking.

"Babe that was the best one yet. I love you. Happy Anniversary," Josh beamed.

"I love you too handsome. Happy Anniversary. Wait until you see dessert!" Gabi went to the counter where a lid covered plate waited. She placed it in front of Josh. "Are you ready? Ok." Gabi removed the cover. Inside was a onesie that said 'I 3 Daddy'

"Daddy? Wait? Daddy?! You're pregnant? Oh my gosh! I love you so much!" He placed his hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby. Wow!"

"A little Kaminski. I love you." Gabi passionately kissed Josh.


End file.
